Empty Shells
by Yuzumi
Summary: In the end both lovers became empty shells in the sea of love. Tragedy fic. MOMO/Jr.


**Empty Shells**

_**By Yuzumi**_

Hello. This is my second try writing in english. Wish I had a wast vocabulary. This fic is a tragedy, so there will be no happy end, no knight in shining armor or miracle cure, be warned.

Idea taken from anger toward Jr., since everytime MOMO needed him, he wasn't there to help her and my pic infected by virus.

Anyway I hope you like and enjoy.

----

Three months had passed since Shion went to Lost Jerusalem. They were really anxious about returning to Second Miltia, especially Jr. It was fun to be with Shion, Allen and the crew, but he couldn't forget the little realian that was waiting for their return. Only a little bit more, he thought, and he would be able to tell MOMO his incredible adventure.

Looking at Shion by Allen side, her head resting in the assistant's shoulder, made the reddish U.R.T.V wish that they hadn't left MOMO behind. It was just one more day, the captain said. Giving a last glare at the couple, Jr. went to his room. _If I sleep maybe the time will pass faster._

In his room, he left his precious guns on the communal table and went to his bed, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep. Unfortunately sleep wouldn't conquer him and he spent the next 3 hour there, with his eyes shut, but not resting. If only MOMO was with him, then he could talk or even annoy old man together with her. Really, since when had the pink-haired girl become such important thing to him? She wasn't alive and her feelings were just programmed to be that way.

Taking a deep breath, he knew that this wasn't true. Sakura was right… MOMO would never be human, but she was something that made you give more importance to life it self. In the end she was Sakura's young sister. That thought made him giggle inside. Both of them had never met each other, however something deep inside him, made him wonder that if that ever occurred they would be the best sister ever to exist.

Sakura really was a special girl. Tomboyish but a kind hearted girl. Just like MOMO…

With these last thoughts, he finally drifted to sleep.

_Once again he was with Sakura, both sitting side-by-side in that afternoon. After letting the girl know how he felt about the whole U.R.T.V thing, she delicately put her hand on his shoulder._

"_Hey Rub__edo. I have a favor to ask you." She then look at the shy._

"_My little sister is gonna get born soon and she is kinda different from a normal sister, I mean my mom won't be given birth to her but…" He them found himself looking inside of those wonderful green eyes of her._

"_My mother and sister… I want you to look after them for me, okay?"_

_It took him sometime to finally begin his speech. With a smile he said. "Hum… ah… Okay. If she is your sister, I'll look after her like she was my own."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Of course, leave it to me…" That was when Sakura suddenly kissed his cheek, making the poor boy completely speechless, as she walked away._

_Looking one last time at him, she waived goodbye. "Good night Rubedo. See you tomorrow." Once she closed the door everything went in complete darkness. He could only see a dim light, in a human shape. _

_Rubedo…_

Sakura?

_You must hurry…_

Sakura? Is that you?

_If you don't hurry than she'll…_

Sakura what are you talking about? Who is she?

_Please Rubedo… I had entrusted her to you… please…_

What!?! Hey Sakura!?! Wait!

"Hey Jr.!" Someone called in his sleep.

Opening one eyes, he analyzed the situation. Allen was staring at him with a happy smile on his face, while his hands were still on his shoulder.

"What?" He slow lifted himself out of bed.

"We are close to arriving at Second Miltia! So Shi- I mean Chief sent me to find you." Seeing that Jr.'s eyes that just cracked open, he saw the little U.R.T.V. running out of the room, before telling him.

"Come on Allen! Let's go met the others." He had a genuine smile on his face as he ran through the corridors to where the captain was. Finally he was a step closer to see once again the 100-series prototype with her bright amber eyes and warm smile.

But as he remembered MOMO's face he felt a strange, sinister feeling inside his body. One of those that announce disasters. Feeling the urge to make those feelings go away, he ran faster than he though possible, so much that Allen that was right behind him, shouted that he should slow down. He only slowed down when he reached the automatic door and found Shion staring at him with a surprised face.

"Jr.? Why are you out of you breathe?" As she saw her assistance coming in she shoot him a death glare. "I told you to get him, not to have so marathon inside the ship!"

"But Shi- I mean Chief… He suddenly started to run as if his life depended on that… I couldn't stop him…" Allen tried his best to be on Shion good side, and he sighted as she kept on glaring angrily at him.

Jr. felt sorry for the poor blond man, but that bad feeling didn't seemed to be leaving him anytime soon.

"Captain, how long before we reach Second Miltia?" He asked.

"Hey little master. Just look to your left side." Doing as told, he was surprised to see that maybe just couple of minutes and all that terrible sensation would go away.

"Captain… there seems to have some problem…" Hammer said.

"What kind of problem?" Captain angrily asked, lowering his chair to better look at Hammers face.

"I don't know…"

Letting out a growl, he pointed at the planet. "Then we better hurry. Tony!"

"I know Captain!" pressing the buttons, Elsa engine gave a lot more power and they dashed to the Second Miltia.

Jr. was the first to left the airship as soon as it parked. _Wait for me MOMO._ Unfortunately, it wasn't the 100-series prototype that was waiting for him, but Ziggy. He had a serious expression, far more serious than his usual one.

"Hey old man! Where is everyone?" Jr. asked with a smile on his face. However the long awaited answer took to long and that aggravated the boy. "What is going on?" The careless facade was replaced by one of worry.

"Jr… I…" He began speaking, but was interrupted by Shion sudden arrival. She looked at Ziggy and then at Jr. finding the whole situation strange. "Doctor Mizrahi was not able to come welcome you, since… MOMO… She was recently infected with a high level virus, when working with the U.M.N. network system…"

Jr. became white as he felt his stomach trying desperately to get rid of his earlier breakfast. Shion also had the same reaction, but lucky Allen was there to hold her closer to him, giving her support.

"What…?" The young U.R.T.V voice was no louder than a whisper. "MOMO is infected…?" His head now was spinning. "Take me to where she is!"

"That was the main reason why I was sent here. Please follow me."

They followed the cyborg till a car parked in the reception entrance of the station. Putting in the automatic driver they all sat in silence, to afraid to mention the main cause of that fear, MOMO. Jr. felt as his world started to crumble under his very feet. So that was why he felt that awful feeling before, he had failed to protect MOMO, he had failed to keep his promise to Sakura. No longer standing that damn silence, he finally asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"What happened to her?" He could feel the tear wanting to get out but he would allow, not now.

Ziggurat 8 looked that the troubled face of the youngster and let a painful sigh. It was even difficult for him to recall how all of that really begun.

_Jul__i Mizrahi and MOMO were working with the network system in that afternoon, basically doing so sort of check up, and the young realian said that she would dive, so to make sure it was all right. He said that he would accompany her, but she refused, saying that this was unnecessary. One hour had passed and MOMO wouldn't disconnect, but she was giving normal mental waives, so both Mizrahi and him were careless to really understand what was going on inside the U.M.N network. Only when the alarm system indicated that something was out of normal, is that they took action. Unfortunately for the little realian that was too late, her systems were already infected with some sort of virus, a strange type not yet identified. MOMO stayed in unconscious state for weeks and it was only when she finally woke up that they saw how terrible the damage was._

_She greeted Ziggy like she normally did, but as she saw her mother's face she became shocked. She asked what July was doing in a place like the Elsa at that moment; she also informed that it was extremely dangerous due to their current mission._

"_What do you mean MOMO? We are at __Second Miltia." Ziggurat 8 informed._

"_That can't be true Ziggy. We are in the Elsa, still trying to find Jr.'s father, Dmitri Yuriev." Her eyes had shown only truth as she spoke._

"_MOMO… What is the last thing you can remember?" Doctor Mizrahi asked, fearing her intuition._

"_Oh that is easy! We had just recently escaped the dimensional distortion of time." __MOMO's mother fell to her knees, her shaking hands covering her mouth. Only with the cyborg's help is that she stood again. "Mommy… Are you alright?"_

"_Yes… I'm just tired…" She gave a weak smile to the pink-haired girl. "Please Ziggurat, could you accompany me?" He nodded and they left MOMO alone in her room._

_They walked in silence until her officer, but now secluded she fell once again. "Why!?! Why is always something precious to me taken away…?" She shocked her head. "Why my MOMO?" Now tear were falling through her face, she looked to frail in that moment._

_Ziggy got closer to her and stead of helping her to stand up once again; he gave the only thing that he thought that she need now. Someone's comfort, so he hugged her. Only when he conformed that she was more mental stable, he led her to a chair._

"_Please Doctor Mizrahi; is there something that can be done?"_

"_Maybe we can dive… but I'm not sure how things will work…" Her eyes now were puff. "I'm afraid that if we can't find a cure for her, her memories will begin to disrupt, one by one until… until she is an empty shell…" She cried again._

_The next day, Juli__'s assumptions were right. MOMO was slow day by day, forgetting things from her past. It also seemed that she couldn't remember things from recently days as well, so without losing time they prepared a diving into MOMO data frame. However nothing could be done at that point, the virus that infiltrated so well there, that it became impossible to even try diving. There was no hope for the poor realian. Even with all the efforts MOMO was doomed to disappear._

After hear everything that there was to hear, they all lost their senses for a short time. It was hard to believe that the MOMO they knew was little by little disappearing and that everything happened when they weren't there to help her. Shion hugged Allen as she tried to find some comfort in that hard situation, but she knew that there were others in worst state than her. Those were probably Ziggy, Juli and Jr.

The reddish U.R.T.V was now completely lost inside, his head a real turmoil of undefined thoughts. He tried his best to find a solution but as more as he tried, the more the found only despair. Letting his head fall, he slowly let a single tear fell through his face. _NO! I need to be strong for MOMO! I can't let myself down!_

As they arrived at the U.M.N institute, they felt how heavy was the atmosphere, everyone working in silence with a troubled face, giving sometimes a glare at the new group. On the way the even found Miyuki, however the normally joyful girl also had a sad expression, but helped them to get to MOMO's new room.

Jr. gulped as they waited for someone to open the door, and it was Juli Mizrahi that welcomed them. When they all entered her room, they saw that it was quite spacious with in truth 2 room, the other one was with closed doors.

"I guess that Ziggurat 8 informed you about the current situation MOMO is under." They nodded. "Even now she is still lacking some recent memories, and as we can calculate she thinks that you are in the past and that she had met my former husband, Joaquim Mizrahi…" They now sat on some chair, everyone facing the female doctor. Though it was difficult to see, she now had eye shadows and seemed very tired. She seemed to have aged more than possible these last months.

"So…" Shion began. "About KOS-MOS… chaos… and Jin… she forgot about them…?"

"I'm afraid that she now believes that they are still alive…" Both women felt in silence after that.

"Maybe you should see her now." Ziggy said and Shion accepted.

Ziggy led them to the other door and Shion and Allen entered it, but Doctor Mizrahi stopped Jr. before he entered.

"I feel the obligation of informing you… since you were so close to her, that… her lost of memories is far more dangerous than it may seems…" As she saw the confused expression she decided to clarify herself. "What I mean is that we have only 2 to 3 more years before we completely lose the MOMO that we knew."

Jr. simply decided not to reply as he entered the white room. MOMO was sitting in a big bed while having a friendly conversation with both Allen and Shion. That scene reminded him of Sakura, as she usually would stay in bed due to her condition. But what hurt was that usual happy face of her, as she saw Jr. coming in the room. She waived him an energetic hi, telling him to come closer and he did so.

"So MOMO how have you been?" The red teen said.

"Fine. Mommy said that I'm just having some check-up. But as soon as it's over, we can try to find what is going on in that time distortion." Her beautiful smile made them all a little sadder. "Anyway… where are chaos and Jin? Is KOS-MOS also having a check-up?" She looked through the door, as if expecting them to pop out; however they knew that they would appear anytime soon.

Shion delicately held MOMO's hands in her. "MOMO… chaos and Jin they are…" She stopped when Jr. took her place in explaining to the poor realian.

"They said that they had some important things to do… but tomorrow they'll come see you for sure…" He gave her a weak smile. He hated to lie, however no one felt good to review the painful truth.

The pink-haired realian gave a sigh as she looked at the window. "Ah… I see… well then I'll wait for tomorrow."

Shion couldn't stand anymore of that and excused herself, saying that she also had some important matter to take care of and left together with Allen. Only Jr. remained there, alone with the 100-series prototype realian, like normally they did. Both talked about many things, some important others not so much, sometimes she would mention something that would make Jr. give her a sad face, but as soon as she asked him what was wrong, he would just say that it was nothing to worry about.

"Hey Jr. I know that this may sound strange but are you sure that the white testament is really Albedo?" Her innocent yellowish eyes sparkled with interest.

"Yeah… I'm sure. And I also believe that now he can rest in peace." Jr. touched his heart. The pink realian stared at him trying to figure out what exactly he meant by that.

Surprisingly MOMO did the same, her hand on top of his as she warmly smiled. "If you say so, then it must be true Jr."

Jr. was shocked by her words and without proper warning, hugged her tight against him as his head rested on the crock of her neck. The young realian reaction was to desperately trying to find what was wrong with her red-haired friend, as her small hands attempted to move his body far from hers so that she could look at his face. However he didn't want to let go just yet, and held her even tighter so that she stopped moving and gave up hugging him back softly compared to his strong hold.

They stayed that way for some minutes, only to let go when Juli entered and informed that it was getting late and Jr. should probably be very tired. The U.R.T.V said goodbye as he left MOMO's room, she waived him a farewell while saying that he should come see her the next day. He got out of the U.M.N institute and looked at the sky with its grey clouds. He knew that he should probably call a taxi, but he felt the need for a long walk. _Anyway, the hotel should be close by._ And this way, he walked to where the hotel was. Fortunately, because of the rain, no one would see the tears falling down his face as he went to his room.

Now alone in his room, he suddenly felt the need for a long talk with someone. Normally chaos would be that person; however the white-haired friend was no longer with them. Damn, even Gainung would be a good person for it. Sighing, he went to his bathroom and not caring if his clothes were on, he let the hot water hit his body as another set of tears came to the surface.

"Truly… I'm a terrible person… First Sakura, then Albedo, Gainung, chaos and now MOMO… It seems that I can't keep friendships for to long…" Press his hands to the bathroom wall as his head fell back, receiving all the hot water.

After taking off his clothes and having a proper bath, Jr. stepped out with only a tower around his waist. His red hair was still damp with the now cold water as he looked at the enormous window. From where he was, he could clearly see the U.M.N institute, maybe he could even see MOMO's window if some proper equipment.

"Maybe what I really need is some rest…" He said to himself.

Not long before his phone started to ring. It was Shion and she wanted to know if he wanted to hang out with her and Allen for a while. He accepted her offer since grieving in his room seemed so wrong, and besides he needed to forget even of a split second of all the trouble. When it was 8 o'clock, the couple picked him up and they went to eat that the young woman's favorite restaurant, The Moby Dick. It was a good to spend his time with his friends as they talked about things not related to MOMO, chaos and Jin.

After a delicious dinner, Jr. excused himself, saying that he was pretty tired and was planning to also visit MOMO next day. Shion was about to offer him a ride back home, but the young teen had already left the restaurant. A quick ride in taxi and he was once again back to the hotel. He didn't change clothes, just went ahead to bed, which was waiting for him. And he finally slept a dreamless sleep that night.

---

For days Jr. would do the same thing: wake up, get so breakfast and then he would spend days together with MOMO. Each encounter was sadder than the other, as he saw the drastic consequences from the virus; she would forget their earlier conversations and would slowly get back in time. Every now and then she made those terrible questions about Jin Uzuki and chaos, even about KOS-MOS, and he would lie to her again and again, making things sound as they were too busy to get to see her.

It was a summer day when Juli allowed MOMO's first day out of the room and the U.M.N institute. The reddish boy took her and Ziggy for a long walk in the nearest park, they even took Alby together. The three of them sat in the grass as MOMO played with the white dog, sometimes throwing something for him to catch. As the weather got hotter Ziggy went out to buy them some ice cream, letting Jr. watch the pink-haired realian smiling happily as the dog licked her face.

"Hey Jr.?" MOMO was glad to see that he was now looking directly at her eyes. "When this entire war thing is over…" Her hands played with the happy dog's belly. "Can we go again to the beach?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

The teen boy was shocked by her question. "I'm… sorry… but MOMO the beach is…" She gave him a sad understanding look.

"Yes. I know that you promised Sakura to see someday a real beach, but… I would also like to see one too. To feel the warm sand underneath the feet, the cold water… and also to be able to curl my toes in the sand…" Behind the boy she saw her guardian returning with ice cream on his hands. "But most important of all… maybe all of you will stop looking so down if we spent sometime there."

Jr. was about to reply, but Ziggy handed him a vanilla ice-cream and MOMO went back to her normal cheerful way, so he decided to forget that matter for now. Taking a look at the nearest clock he saw that soon it would get dark and getting up, he said that their fun day was ending, but that there would be other days like that one to come. As they walked back to the U.M.N institute the 100-series prototype said something, which surprised them.

"I was kinda surprised to discover that instead of waking up at the Elsa, I woke up here, in Second Miltia. It makes me feel that I might be forgetting something… But I'm sure that if there was some problem with me, you would tell me right away wouldn't you?"

Ziggy gave Jr. a negative gesture with his head, not to reveal anything to her, and the boy complied. "Of course I would tell you, MOMO."

Seeing that the girl smiled at his answer, he didn't know how glad he was to see the institute building. Waiving a goodbye the realian entered the automatic door, only the cyborg stayed.

"Thank you for not telling her." He said.

"I guess that this would only make things worst. Anyway, she'll probably forget that this day even existed." Taking a look the changing sky. "Well I better be off too. Have a good night old man." As he walked away, he could hear the man's last words.

"She may, but you won't."

_She may, but you won't._

Those words kept repeating over and over in his head. And made even more sense as more days passed. He would try his best, take her to different places in hope that one, at last one memory stayed with her, but unfortunately every and each one of those precious memories would never be remembered by the young realian. Sometimes he felt like to desist, just to give up, that this was only hurting him since the girl had no real heart, since she was just a doll. Yet he couldn't abandon her like that. No, he couldn't give her up to some stupid virus could he?

MOMO had already lost almost one year of her memory and it had only passed half a year for him. Everyday that he spent with her, he began to understand something that he was afraid before to recognize. He loved the small girl. Damned him if she was a realian, he was a U.R.T.V for god sake. If she was just a machine than he was nothing more then a modified biological weapon.

That was the reason why he wanted to spend time with her, even if next day she would not even remember the wonderful day they had. He just wanted to be at least for once by her side. Shelley and Mary would normally send him worried messages, telling to go back to the Kukai Foundation. That he should get somethings back to order around there. But every time he would refuse, telling them that he just couldn't leave MOMO's side, not now.

---

The weather was getting colder, the city now covered in white. He invited MOMO for a little snow fun as they played snow fight until they both were out of breath, his hair covered with some of the ball he couldn't dodge. Her cheeks were flushed, mostly because of the iciness from the ball that hit her right in the face, as she got closer to him sitting by his side in a bench. They laughed at each other, and Jr. have sworn never had seen such a beautiful thing in his life. He closed his eyes as he summoned courage. Taking the realian's hand in his, he said.

"MOMO, I really like you." She stared at him in surprise.

He could have done the wrong thing, he thought over and over again. But even if she said that she didn't like him, this day would be erased anyway. He just needed to know. His heart speeded up as he felt her suave cold hand upon his hot cheek.

"I also like you Jr. Really I like you so much that sometimes I'm surprised to fell the way I do." Not letting another word escape her lips, he pressed his own in order to shut her. It was an odd sensation, but good, something that if destiny allowed he would enjoy for the rest of his life.

Then suddenly something hit him. Destiny wasn't that kind to them, that wish would never become true. Doctor Mizrahi had said herself that once MOMO's memories were all taken from her, she would die. Not a normal death, since she was a machine, but she would just be an empty vase, a beautiful empty vase.

He couldn't hold the tears to fall down, and MOMO worriedly asked if he was alright. Not wanting to make things even worst, he left, running as fast as he could away from her, from her presence. He didn't want to look at her face, but returning to his hotel was also out of mind. Before he even knew, he found himself in front of Shion and Jin's house.

Allen, who was now living with his former chief, was getting out to do some shopping, was surprised, better, shocked to see the red friend, sitting next to the door sobbing. Helping the boy to enter the house, he informed Shion of Jr.'s condition, in the end they decided that he should stay with them for at least that night. The U.R.T.V didn't complain as they led him to a guess room, where Shion prepared some futons. Nether one of them talked about the reason he had come there, they knew that it was probably something about MOMO.

When dinner time arrived, Shion knocked on the door, opening it slightly just to make sure if he wasn't asleep. No Jr. was sitting in the futon wearing one of Jin's kimonos. She entered the room with some food.

"Jr. I made some dinner." The friend didn't reply. "I'll put it here on this table. So please feel comfortable to eat anytime you like. My room is down the hallway if you need anything." After putting his plate on the table, she made her way to the door, but stopped.

"You know… It's better if you take some time from visiting MOMO… She'll never remember that you didn't go anyway." She opened the door.

"You'll never understand…" Jr. said while sobbing. His hands held tight the cover. "You never understand how I feel." He said a louder.

Shion was shocked by his reply. "I'm only thinking what is best for you. I'm also MOMO's friend!" Tears started to fall down the young woman's face. "I'm also worried about her… but I just can't stay quiet and see you hurting yourself like this!"

Jr. turned his head to the other side as Shion got closer to him, however Allen came right on time to stop her. Putting a hand of her shoulder, he led her out of the room into the hallway. She seemed too lost as he hugged her while she cried, but he needed to set something right. Holding her face he talked to her.

"Please Shion, let me talk to him. I kinda know how he feels right now, so please, let me talk to him." He calmly said, and smiled when she nodded.

Jr. was still in there sobbing when Allen entered after knocking gently on the door. The sorry look the young boy gave him was painful as more tears wetted his kimono, but the tried his best to dry them as Allen to place by the reddish U.R.T.V.

"Is Shion angry at me?" He asked.

"No. Both of you are still stressed about MOMO." Allen put a hand on the Jr.'s shoulder.

"I have hurt her." He stopped sobbing.

"Nah! I'm sure that by tomorrow she'll forget about all of this…" Then he sudden noticed that the said something that could cause another break down from the boy.

Thankfully, Jr. also understood that and said that he should concern about that.

"I know that I'll never understand what you are passing this last half year. But I know what it is to love someone so much." Jr. stared at Allen with open eyes, as he continued to speak. "I guess that if it was Shion, I would probably be just like you. Okay… I know that MOMO's conditions are different from a normal person, and I even know that for a human it would be much easier to get it's memory back… I mean MOMO is a realian… and the type of virus that attacked her is different from the one that attack humans… but… hum…"

Jr. laughed as the blond man got more and more confused in his own speech. "I guess I got what you meant."

Both of them smiled at each other. "What I mean is that I think you are doing what is the best for you two right?" The youngest nodded. "Even if Shion said that you shouldn't be with MOMO for sometime, I'm cheering on you." He got up and went to the door. "But for tonight, get some rest. You should allow yourself at last this." Then he closed the door.

Feeling a hunger not know before, he ate Shion's already cold food, to discover it to be the best food ever considering his friends cooking abilities. Once his stomach was full, he laid down and closed his eyes, sleeping.

_Jr. tried to escape silently to his final confront with his twin, Albedo. However MOMO had __found him and also his plans. She was really worried about him was she got closer._

"_Are you going by yourself?" She asked._

_Jr. sighed, not really wanting to answer her. Maybe if he avoided her, she would desist and go away. But she was more determinated than most people thought._

"_Why? You always try to take on everything by yourself…" She really knew him, he thought. "Can I… Can I go with you too?" She hopefully waited for a reply, but he just couldn't allow that._

"_Sorry. He is calling me. He says it has to be me. I'm his brother after all. I wasn't always a good big brother, but now I at least got to settle this."_

"_Jr…" MOMO said with sadness as they went through another moment of silence._

"_I'm sorry. Do me a favor and think about an excuse to tell the others." Saying this, he made his way to the automatic door; however the realian had one more thing to ask._

"_You're coming back, right?" That caught him. Even he wasn't sure if he could fight against Albedo and win. "Please promise me. Promise you'll come back. If you don't, I… I…!" Jr. wouldn't say a word as he left the girl there and entered the room, preparing for his launch._

He cracked an eye open as the sunlight passed through the thin paper on the window. It was difficult to remember at first why he was at Shion house, but eventually memories of the last day came back to him. Slowly he sat up, his hands on his hair as he look for his clothes.

"MOMO must have been worried about me last day. I'd better go check out on her." With these thoughts in mind he dressed his usual outfit and got out of the house. He left a small note for Shion, apologizing for his stressed behavior.

MOMO didn't remember a thing about the incident or even about they kiss, it was painful for him, but for her sake he would be strong. Smiling at her, he began a new day with his beloved one, another one that she'll probably forget. That dream reminded him that she always asked to come along with them, even in the end, yet he really wanted to take thing on himself and ended up hurting the last person he wanted, her. Maybe if only he had said to Shion to take her with them, he thought.

But he couldn't go back in time. His only option now was to be by her side.

---

Just recently MOMO had stopped to ask thing about Jin, meaning that she now had completely forgotten the dead general. Knowing this Jr. asked Doctor Mizrahi if he could live with MOMO. Juli at first was about to say no, however after seeing Jr.'s devastated look as it was getting closer and closer to time that the realian would forsake the red-haired U.R.T.V she didn't know why not, so she allowed them to live together.

It was good to be always with MOMO and Jr. would thankful to the doctor, but unfortunately it was also depressing as he understood what the old woman had to face every morning. The pink realian would stare in shock at Jr. as her sleep state ended and she awake, sometimes she would even scream, recalling something that had done to her.

But the worst moment was when he had left MOMO alone just to get something to drink, because once he got back, her mother was with her and the realian toyed around with his good luck charm. She stared at it for some time and then asked.

"Mommy… Did you give me this? Because I don't remember when I received it." He stopped every movement, too shocked to say something, even to think about something.

Her mother gently handed her a dress so she could go outside. "No MOMO. It wasn't I who gave you this charm." She quietly saw her realian daughter making a thoughtful expression, concentrating in who might have given her that. However in the end she just gave up.

"Ah… I can't remember…" She looked one more time at it. "It's one of Jr. bullets… but had he given me something like this?"

Jr. left the room and walked around the institute without a proper direction, his body was moving in it's own will, as he thought about what he just saw. _So MOMO forgot about the luck charm I gave her…_ A sad smile formed in his dry lips. So his time with her was ending and he now was more scared than never before. His time with her was almost at its limit. Was it really a long time since he gave her that charm?

_MOMO was walking through a corridor, when Jr. called her name, approaching her._

"_Hey MOMO!" He said._

_She turned to face him with her innocent yellowish eyes. "Yes? What is it?"_

"_We'll be going our separate ways once we get to Second Miltia, right?" He questioned, a little unsure of how to deal with the 100-series prototype._

_Her only reply was a simples yes and he felt even more odd be talking so emotionally with that copy of his former friend and love, that he had a really hard time thinking about how to communicate with her, so he decided to take thing smoothly. "I don't if realians believe in carrying charm or not, but…" He took out from one of his pockets an old silver bullet, showing it to her. "Here, take this. It's for luck."_

_She got closer to better see it, her eyes showing surprise and curiosity. "It's so pretty! What is it?_

"_It's a bullet from a loooong time ago." He felt more comfortable seeing that she was enjoying that strange talk right now. "Look, it got a good luck phrase on it: Sayonara, baby!"_

_He thought that she would laugh at his sudden joke, but to his surprise, she pressed her hands together to her chest and gave him a bright smile. "Thank you! I'll keep it safe!" Was just his impression or her eyes shined even more as she spoke those words, he thought._

_Maybe she isn't just a lifeless thing after all, just like Sakura said. An idea came to his mind and before she could catch the small silver thing from his hand, he searched with his other free hand for that chain._

"_Ah, wait, hold on a sec." He put together the two objects and with his power, he made her a bracelet so she could keep it better. She watched everything silently._

"_There we go. Try it on." For once she seemed afraid to touch that charm, but in the end accepted it. Jr. was really embarrassed as she said nothing, but her upcoming words told him a different thing._

"_Wow! You can do things like that, too? That's wonderful!" He was delighted to know she appreciated it so much._

Yes. MOMO was always the cheerful type. And in just some seconds she came dashing toward him with her smile, asking him why did he took so long for her to take matters in her own hands. Taking his hands in her she took him to the out side since Doctor Mizrahi said it would be a good thing to spend time outside, and how could he refuse MOMO's sparkling eyes.

That day Shion also made a breath visit and talked to MOMO about what she put as "girl talk", so both Jr. and Allen let them catch up with each other. Only the brunette woman left they went back to the institute to eat something, Ziggy made question to be there with them. It was a really calm dinner after what happened previously to the young U.R.T.V.

As MOMO sat on her bed beside Jr.'s she asked him if that charm was given to him. Also adding that her mother didn't said how it was, so the pinkish realian had to try and guess who could be the most possible person to do that. He sadly smiled, as he looked at the moon from the window.

"Nope… I also don't know who has given this to you. Maybe someone how cared about you?" She gave him a worried face, but he assured her that it was nothing.

Letting go of that, she closed her eyes and said in a whisper good night to him. He pretended to sleep as he turned his head to face her innocent sleepy face. It was useless to keep that position to he got up and knelt to her side, his upper arm resting in the bed.

She seemed so fragile, so delicate like a rose? No, she was more like a shell one of those with wonderful pears inside. However he knew that inside of her, a virus was now attacking her memory system, slowly tearing her apart, breaking her, and he really felt powerless in that moment. Even being by her side there was nothing that he could possibly do. A single tear ran down his face, a hot tear, as he lightly cared her cheek. Giving her a secret good night kiss, a stolen one. He stayed that way through hour and didn't know when sleep conquered him; he only knew that next day he was really tired.

Ziggy became really worried about Jr., the young teen was not eating properly and it was becoming visible his serious lost of weight. His eyes usually full of life and energy started to lose it, turning into just harsh stones. Even Juli was worried about him, sending a message to Molly and Shellie that they should come and get the U.R.T.V before be completely lost himself. But once he found out he would become angry and desperate saying that he would stay with MOMO until the every end, that he for once in his life would be there for her.

And it surprised everyone that on the final day, when the 100-series prototype woke up and stared at Jr.'s face unsure, asking him who he was, he didn't cry or had a sad face on, he just smiled and shacked hands with her.

"Hi I'm Jr. An old acquaintance from you mother." MOMO kept staring at him, but them smiled back.

"MOMO. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jr."

The following day would be the same, he would introduce himself over and over again, and the realian with her always cheerful manner would happy say nice to meet you, Jr. Only when he was alone he would simply shut down his own mind from exterior and cry deep inside, cry until his heart bleed. Once in a while he would feel afterward a small stubborn tear falling but that was it, nothing else.

Doctor Mizrahi found him one day and she wanted to have an important talk with him and the others. Shion, Allen and Ziggurat 8 were there with him was Juli sat on a chair facing all of them, her eyes serious.

"Well, what I'm about to say is difficult even to me, but… By my calculus MOMO's memory time is shortening even faster now…"

Ziggy keep his silence, while Shion held Allen's hand tight, suppressing any sign of internal pain. As for Jr., he held a blacked expression, his eyes somewhere else.

"MOMO will only have one more month, before her personality simply breaks…" Even Juli stopped her words to sob. "But maybe we can… maybe we can recreate her personality once this is over…"

Shion was against it, but if this would bring joy to her reddish friends then she didn't care at all. But Jr. snapped when he heard what the doctor said. His eyes watering just as he remembered the pink-haired realian.

"What?!" Jr. stood up, pressing his hands to his aching chest. "Are you trying to replace MOMO!?! Just like Joaquin tried to do to Sakura!!! I can't accept this bullshit!!! No one will ever replace her!!! MOMO is our MOMO, even if you could recreated her, she would have never experience what MOMO had with us!" His face now wet from the tears as he left the room. "I'll never allow this! I don't wanna have the same thing that happened when Sakura died…"

Everyone watched as Jr. went away with shocked faces, but they ought to understand that he was maybe even more broken heart than them. Juli hoped that with sometime given to him, he would come to understand and maybe even like the idea. Oh but she was completely wrong, the U.R.T.V was tired of their futile tries to make things better, they wouldn't be. MOMO was dying and they were talking about replace her for someone else!

_I won't allow this… I don't want to go through the same painful relationship I had with MOMO… Because of that I didn't realize earlier that I loved her… No… _His mind led him to the only place he could find some comfort, and gently knocked on the door. Soon after that he was welcomed by his angel's smile and lively eyes, saying if he wanted to come in. He didn't have anymore strength as he fell to his knees, being caught by her before his face hit the floor.

"Jr., are you alright?" She was concerned about him and he smiled, letting his head rest on her chest.

"Sorry MOMO. I'm just tired, let me stay like this just for a while…" His eyes closed as he heard her saying a soft yes, before finally sleeping near the one he loved.

He woke up to see that he was in bed, a cozy cover on top of his still tired body and also something heavy near him. Slowly he turned his head, trying to find what could be the cause, but the moon didn't provide any light and he could only see the silhouette of a head resting on the bed as it body was bent, most part of it sitting in a chair. As he got used to his surroundings, he was astonished to find that MOMO was the one sleeping there, her soft hair covering her face. Sitting, he even saw that she had not only cared him to bed and covered him but also brought him something to eat, that was in the nearest table. Some sort of sandwich and water, but still this simple act made him happy for a small fragment of time, one he would cherish for as long as he lived.

Most probably it was really late and feeling sorry for causing so much discomfort to her, he cared her to the twin bed in the room. She didn't stir nor murmured anything, allowing an easier job for the young teen. Finally when finished helping her, he went to eat the sandwich but notice a small piece of paper near the glass of water. Picking in, he could see that it was MOMO handwrite.

_Jr. mommy said that you probably aren't eating very well. We just go to meet each other, but I feel that you are a good person, so I've prepared something that you can eat later, if I'm not around anymore._

_I hope you like it. And please take care of yourself better._

_MOMO_

Turning his head toward the sleepy realian, he clutched the paper with his hand and he laughed a desperate laugh, as tear stormed in his blue eyes. She didn't know him? She was probably the only one, taking out Albedo, that really knew him. His laugh to louder but he didn't have to worry, because MOMO wouldn't wake up, his lunges started to hurt but he couldn't stop himself as he sat on the floor. He felt like his whole being hurting, his soul, specially his heart. His laugh only subdued when his head touched the cold floor and he laugh turned into sobs, covering his eyes with his hands, he cried again, see that a routine of misery became his life.

---

One month passed faster then he would have thought and now it was his last day with MOMO. Somehow she seemed quieter and shyer than her normal self and it is was really hard to get closer to her, due to her need to stay close to Juli, but Jr. wouldn't give up like that. The sky was turning dark when they shared a full length conversation, mostly about what Jr. did and about her father, Joaquin Mizrahi.

They stayed at the rooftop of the U.M.N institute, seeing the starts as she said that it would be great to someday meet her dad and maybe go on an adventure, but she was a realian and that would never happen. The reddish boy tried his best to sound as happy as possible without showing that his mind was screaming she had already done those things, over and over again. It was MOMO's sudden gasp that brought him back to reality; she smiled while pointing at the space.

"Look Jr.! A shooting star!" She turned to held his hand and dragged him closer to her. "Mommy once told me that if you wish on a shooting star it will come true… so why don't you try?" She said.

"But why won't you try?" He asked.

"I'm a realian Jr. I don't thing that this includes my type." Her kindness hurt him, but he did as she said and looked at the shooting star.

_Please God let MOMO stay with me._

MOMO kept staring at him, seeing if he did as told. "So, did you do it?" She asked.

Still staring at the dark space, he only nodded, wondering if that wish would really come true. He hardly doubted it. It was fated that MOMO would die in the next day. Return to be just a doll. Turning to face her, his eyes deep on hers, so close that without warn he gave her a fast peck in her lips and walked away.

"Goodnight MOMO." He said, entering the building, while MOMO was still shocked by his sudden movement touching her lips with her finger. Her face didn't flush and her heart didn't start beating, she felt nothing, nothing at all for that stolen kiss from Jr.

When the 100-series prototype returned to her room, she went to bed, closing her eye and entered sleep mood. She didn't see nor hear when Jr. stepped into the room and silently got closer to her bed, touching her cheek gently. Sitting in comfortable position next to her, he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear slowly.

"I love you MOMO."

---

Shion was at home, when the phone rang. It was Juli Mizrahi desperately wanting to know if by any chance Jr. was there with her, but unfortunately the brunette woman said that she hadn't seen him since their last meeting to discuss MOMO future. Asking what might be the problem, she was informed that MOMO had suddenly disappeared, and since she had no memory, therefore she no longer worked, it was impossible for her to leave the institute alone.

"Didn't he mention somewhere before? Some place that he would like to take her?" She asked, as Allen entered the room noticing his lover worried expression.

"What happened?" He wrapped his arms around Shion's.

"Jr. might have kidnapped MOMO." She sighed.

Ziggurat 8 entered the monitor, wanting to talk to Juli. "I think I know where he might have taken her…"

"Tell me where is he!?" The old woman inquired, playing with her hands in a nervous way.

"MOMO had once asked Jr. if once the battle was over that she would be delighted to go see a real beach some day…" He took a deep breath and continued. "At that time he said that he couldn't but… I'm almost sure that if he took her to some place, that is the beach."

Before Doctor Mizrahi could say something, Shion said that she would search for them and left her house with Allen right after her.

---

His arms were aching and his legs almost giving up as he walked a long way to finally hear the sound of the waives. Just a little bit more his mind murmured over and over in a sutra way to calm his tired mind, and it was no surprise that once his feet touched the warm sand he collapsed to his knees.

Looking at the pink-realian in his arms, her eyes open but no response coming from them, his heart grieved. She was now just an empty doll, not answering when he called her, not moving an inch, not even smiling at him anymore. Just an empty shell.

With what was left of his strength, he carried her until he could see that blue sea touching the sky in the horizon and sat with her on his lap, turning her body enough for her emotionless eyes to face the ocean, just so that red-headed boy could pretend that she was alive once again.

"See MOMO! I've brought you here!" He said while running his hand through her silk hair. "Now you can't say that you have never been to a real one."

His hold on her tighten, his head now toughing hers. It was strange but deep inside he could almost hear her saying in a cheerful voice how cold the water was, or that they should build a sand castle. But he knew very well that it was just his imagination. The 100-series prototype hadn't answered him since he woke up and decided to take her away from that damned place. Though as difficult as it was, he made it and was now alone with her.

"You know MOMO… I guess that it was my fault for never realizing what I had in front of me all this time…" He got no response from her. "We humans only realize what we have once it's gone… how worth something is to us…"

He felt the coldness from the water was it waive after waive wetted his feet. "They say that there are as many fishes in the ocean as there are people… however for me, there was only one sea-shell with a beautiful pear inside, and I let it slip through my finger…" Kissing her hair with a sweetness and sadness, he lifted her face to face his and locked his lips above her, gently. "I'm so sorry MOMO."

Looking at the sun above them, he knew that he need to make things quick, for he didn't want to be interrupted, so he took out his precious gun. He stared at it for some time, imagining that if Albedo was now awaken he would laugh at his miserable face, telling him that he was weak. But Jr. knew that he was weak, weak for not protecting Sakura, weak for to being there when MOMO needed the most. Weak for not even once admitting his feelings for her.

He smiled sadly when his eyes meet her lifeless yellowish eyes. "I'm not gonna foul myself saying that well met again in our next life; because I know that there is no place for a realian in human's heaven. I also know that what I'm about to do, will condemn my soul for eternity. But living without you here, that is a hell far worst than that." He closed his eyes. "Farwell my dear MOMO." He opened his mouth and pointed the gun in that direction.

---

Shion ran faster as they approached the beach, and unfortunately they were too late. The red blood had tainted the pureness of the warm sand, making a pool around the U.R.T.V.'s head toward the sea. The lifeless realian by his side, resting her head on top of his heart with some droops of blood falling down the sides of her face, almost like blood tears.

The brunette woman covered her eyes with her hands as Allen held her close to his chest, turning her back to the unfortunate event right in front of them, tears also falling down his face.

_The unfortunate event that occurred to MOMO didn't break only her __inside; it slowly day after day, year after year killed the only one that treasured her more than life itself. In the end both lovers became empty shells in the sea of love. _

_----_

Well this is the end. Once again I hope you liked and enjoyed reading it till the every end. I know that for most people MOMO/Jr. is a strange pairing, due to the fact that she is a realian and he a U.R.T.V, but what can be done when there is love and people to support that love.

Thank you all. I wont ask nor beg for review, since I believe that people have free will to do it so.


End file.
